Fields Middle School
Fields Middle School is a modern middle school constructed as recently as 2005 as a donation by Bio-Tech Corp, and teaches over two hundred students from the third to the sixth grade. Considered a work of modern art by some, it possess an angular shape with wide open glass windows along much of the outer structure and very new facilities and utilities. The school later becomes the main stomping ground of the Talbot Pack Crusaders and their rival pack the -----, with much of the student body winding up as supernatural creatures. Staff 'Mrs Potts' The teacher for class 4A, otherwise known as the Talbot Pack Crusaders, she is described by her students as apathetic towards her job and co-workers, although knows what she is talking about. Mrs Potts is highly intelligent and is not happy to be working in a dead end job with low pay and frequently butts heads with the principle Mr Vincent, who she knows is stealing money from the school. She treats her students though with a mix of disinterest but does not abide bullying and be considered rather hash, but yet is decidingly fair. She is not here to be liked but rather to teach. Still after Natalie Norwest and the rest of the Crusaders return from Christmas she at first chalks their changes down to growth spurts, but as more students 'grow older' she is the second teacher to notice that something is going on much to her shock. 'Mr Vincent' The schools 'scumbag' principle, Mr Vincent is called by his first name by the staff and faculty as his last name is impossible to pronounce by many of them, and moreover the fact no respects him. An ex-CIA desk worker, Mr Vincent is a resentful and greedy old man who was fired from his job for taking bribes, although it was never proven. He is smart but full of himself and is incredible self serving. He also blackmails several members of the faculty to keep his loitering of funds a secret, and even uses Sokolov genius to find ways to make the school 'better' so he can take the resulting money and live a fuller life. 'Ms Pauls' Everyone loves Ms Pauls. Fun, young, energetic and always willing to offer a hand, she is considered a breath of fresh air in the school and is always willing to lend a hand. Head of sports she is a ex-athlete and loves showing kids how to better themselves and refuses to take no as an answer. She has been called a bit of a bully by some students as she will always drive them to do that one extra push up for their own good, but otherwise she is one of the most caring in the faculty. Ms Pauls is surprised to see some of her students back after Christmas looking older, but instantly stops caring after seeing their new physical fitness. 'Mr Sokolov' An ex-KGB turned double agent, Sokolov was caught in the past by Vincent thanks to a clerical error, which got Vincent a promotion and Sokolov stuck in jail. Freed he chose to remain in the US after living there most of his life and took to teaching. Unfortunately though Sokolov is blackmailed into becoming Fields science teacher by Vincent who uses Sokolov genius as a way of trying to improve the school. Sokolov is highly intelligent and has a passion for learning and loves listening to classical music while reading Philosphy, he also likes his students and would never willingly hurt them. Sadly Vincent blackmails him with revealing his identity to the public and get him black listed from work. As a result it is Sokolov who produces for Vincent various drugs and chemical like Chuckie's brain pills, the pump formula and even Helix. 'Groundskeeper Billy' Groundskeeper Billy is a large burly Welshmen with a foul temper and a tendency to yell at kids who leave litter around. He is a giant of a man who is strong enough to wrestle a werewolf to the ground in a heated fight, as he shows when he grabs both Win and Wan after catching them trespassing around the school after dark. He is the only member of the faculty who actually know some of the kids of supernatural creatures and while initially wanting to tell someone his dislike for Vincent puts him off it. In truth though he secretly cares for the children and is actually quite a softy, but his hot temper and tendency to drink to forget his divorce and child locked up in jail has made him prone to snapping at others. 'Mrs Abraham' Dry, boring and exasperating. Mrs Abraham is one of Fields Middle Schools most dreaded teachers. Not because of malicious intent or cruelty but rather she is dull, really dull. Her lessons drag on and on, reaching into the finest details of history, her classes descending into mindless drivel to the students who listen to them, waxing away at their soul. In reality Mrs Abraham is in fact just as bored with her job as her students and prefers life after school to helping them - but once again not out of malicious intent. Rather she is in reality an adrenaline junky, sky diving, white water rafting, pot holing and is even an ex-special forces soldier who served in Iraq. She is however very sensitive about her former job. 'Mr Light' Mr Light is the schools most popular teacher, young, charming and handsome he teaches English and is a complete enthusiast for all things literature. He teaches the children well ahead of their level and is just all round enthusiastic and love new books and reading in general. He also loves sports being a major athlete and takes delight in supporting the teams. 'Mr Bench' Students *'Natalie Norwest' *'Zeeve Leads' *'Diana Markerns' *'Stacie London' *'Jessica Lovegood' *'Jane Amico' *'Carlos Marmers' Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Buildings